pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
A Swimming Success
A Swimming Success is a new episode of Casimus Prime's Phineas and Ferb series. Plot The episode opens with Candace waking up with a jolt. She thinks her brothers are up to something. 20 seconds before you could say "Mom, Phineas and Ferb are building something", she looks out her window to find her parents are helping build a pool in the backyard. While Phineas is shopping for his new swimsuit, he gets a call for his cousin Chris who will be moving in. He races home to fid that he has already shown up. The 2 recap on good times. The next day, Phineas and Chris start to prepare the invitations to the party. Ferb makes one for Vannessa but Linda denys "one of Candace's teen friends". Changing to P and D, Doofenshmirtz decides to eliminate commercials for toys, saying they ruin his chance to sleep with the TV on. Phineas and Chris go deliver invites to thier friends. When they pass Buford's, Phineas tells a story of a bad past. At the party, Buford tries to break in, but luckily Linda kicks him out. Phineas Ferb, and Chris start a wide variety of activities with the slide and diving board. Dr. D though suddenly quits after realizing his mom his in town. Buford tries his final chance to get in. He grabs Phineas by the ankle and pulls him down quicker than you can say "pizza's here". Isabella and Chris dive in after him. They pull him up and get him on shore to breathe. He awakens. He says that he will never talk to Buford again. Chris, not wanting to burst his bubble, tells Phineas he's "n-a-k-e-d". He grabs a plate and runs in the house before everyone starts taking photos. Quotes *'Lawrence': Phineas, look who I found at the airport. *'Phineas': Chris! What's up buddy? *'Chris': Not much. I hear you're throwing a pool party. *'Phineas': Wouldn't be one without you. *'Linda': How's the invitations coming *'Chris': Almost done. Uh Ferb, who's that one for? *'Phineas': Dude, she's too old for you. *'Ferb': Some much for Valentines Day. *'Chris': How come we're not inviting Buford. *'Phineas': Back when we were 5, me and Ferb had the Captain Awesome Awesome Pool. He was jealous of us. So he took a safety pin from one of my diapers... *'Chris': You wore diapers? *'Phineas': May I finish? So he took the pin and popped a hole in it. Ferb and I were heartbroken. I can't begin to tell you how long we cried for. Mom and Dad didn't sleep for weeks trying to make us happy. *'Linda' (at the sight of her passed out son): Phineas? Phineas!? Phineas Thompson Flynn speak to me. *'Phineas': I'm...I'm alive. *'Isabella': Uh Phineas. Not to kinda embarass you... *'Chris': or make you jump. *'Phineas': What? Spill it. *'Ferb '(whisphering): you're n-a-k-e-d. *'Phineas '(looks down): Holy applejuice!!! Trivia *Casimus appears a new character. *Ferb speaks twice. *More flashbacks of Phineas' past. Category:Fanon Works Category:Abandoned Pages